


Look What You've Done

by MissMimiIvy



Category: Green Arrow (Comics), Inheritance - Devin Grayson
Genre: Adoption, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Parenting, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Abuse, Daddy Issues, Discipline, Dysfunctional Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parenthood, Possible AU, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10069958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMimiIvy/pseuds/MissMimiIvy
Summary: A kid struggles to adjust and so does the man who should know better.





	1. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's a liar ? This girl that's who!
> 
> All Properties and Characters Are Owned By DC

_Look What You’ve Done_

Chapter One

Roy traced a finger over sixteen white, raised numbers. The piece of plastic was flimsy, yet was so inviting when he’d snatched the thing from off Ollie’s bedside table. The card was a gaudy shade of green that would look stupid on St. Patrick’s Day, but when it had this much cash on it who was going to say shit?

He threw the thing at the wall across from him, only for it to bounce of the wall and set in front of him. Next time he’d just deal with having to care cash.

Why the hell did Ollie even care so much? He bought some new clothes! Big deal!

Ollie had told him to wait here after he’d come home late and barely looked him in the eye, like he some was below him! The thought of the made Roy angry for moment, before he lowered his head and began to feel ashamed he could turn his often-playful guardian into someone so cold.  

He looked down at his school uniform, thinking about he wanted to go change out of the dorky shit Ollie forced him into every morning without fail. The jacket or whatever was fine, but the stupid black shorts and knee socks were beyond lame looking. The combination made him look like little kid out of an old movie or something.

The first morning for school Ollie basically had to hold him down and wrestle the stupid outfit onto him. He was lucky none of the nosy help wasn’t around or they’d thought Ollie was trying to kill him. When he’d got home he basically laid around in one of Ollie’s shirts and boxers, which his guardian didn’t protest.

Running his fingers over the black knee socks. He couldn’t help but think back to before when all this was necessary. Before that day when the jeep showed up outside his former home. Before his eyes could even begin to burn with the potential of tears a click from his right side made him stiffen.

Standing the doorway was his guardian, the only thing he had left. Ollie towered over him. He shot up to try and even the height disparages.

The often doofy expression of his guardian was replaced with one the made Ollie seemed older and by extension scarier.

“Go wait in the living room. Now” Ollie sounded pissed. Whatever, what could he do ?

Roy thought about protesting, but instead he placed one dress shoe behind him and turn to walk. Roy bit his lip and clenched both of his fists at his side. Entering the living room, he spied an arm chair and quickly took refuge there. Tearing off the stupid red jacket with the stupid gold picture on the chest, Roy tossed the garment over the room.

He crossed his arms across his chest, feeling the softer fabric of his undershirt. He kept his eyes glued on the television, he briefly considering turning it on before thinking that he wouldn’t enjoy anything he watched. He pulled his knees up onto the chair, trying to look small in the room that was far bigger than his former home.

“Do you have excuses you wanna make?” Roy jumped and turned to the man who began his new life standing the door arch. “because I have you yet to see one damn reason you’d steal from me?” Ollie approached with speed that rivaled his own. Roy felt his face taken into a harsh grasp and forced to look up into the blue eyes that were much darker in color than his own. “ANSWER ME BOY!” 

“Get offa me!” Roy screamed out prying his face out of Ollie’s hands. “I hate the clothes you get me! You go shopping without me and you make me look stupid!”

“I went once! You had one pair of clothes when you got here!” Ollie returned his voice raising. “What does it matter anyway!? You have a uniform for school! ” Ollie waved a hand up and down Roy

“That one pair was still better than stupid shit you bought!” Roy said returning his feet to the ground with two clacks, eyes shifting to a possible escape route.

“Watch your mouth punk!” Ollie said moving slightly to block Roy into the chair further. Roy could only counter by pushing his messy head of hair into the cushioned chair as if he could tunnel away.

“You have enough money! You only noticed because I didn’t put the card back!” Roy felt a little bad about being sounding greedy, part of him just still resented the man he boarded with despite how often they got along. Ollie wasn’t Green Arrow, Ollie was jerk!

“That is not the problem Roy! You don’t steal!” Ollie shouted once more.

“Why do I have to listen to you!? You aren’t my Dad!” Roy screamed into Ollie’s face causing the man to retract from Roy’s space. Roy felt pain in his stomach, during his arguments with Ollie there would often reach a point where he would feel bad and want to stop. His anger feeling like more of a chore.

He opened his mouth only to be caught off guard by a slap to his face. The impact of which sent him out of the chair and onto the floor where the other side of his face endured a different brand of pain. He turned a little out from his great view of the floor only to be hauled upward with the same embarrassing clack of his dress shoes.

Ollie’s face was scaring him. The older man took Roy’s seat and pulled him along, a painful hold on his arm. “I’m going to teach you a lesson I don’t know what they taught you out there, but here you’re gonna learn some damn manners!” Ollie growled, as he stuck his thumbs into the sides of Roy’s shorts, touching bare skin. Roy thoughts were a whirlwind as he wanted to defend his home to Ollie once more as the other archer often had a habit of making snide or accidentally offensive comments, but soon his attention was drawn to his lower half that was now bare.  He was tossed over Ollie’s knees, the impact of which caused him to groan in pain.

“Ollie stop!” Roy shouted and pushed away from the arm of the chair only to be forced back into place. He looked back as best he could only to see a pair of angry eyes that made him flinch. He wished he’d worn underwear now, but he’d dressed himself today.

Ollie’s response to his plea was crueler than any denial that he could have spoken.

Ollie’s hand contacted harshly with Ollie’s bare bottom, leaving a harsh red handprint forming on the once far more tanned skin. Roy screamed in surprise and his entire body seemed to spark in pain from the contact and fear from the feeling he’d never experienced.

“I don’t what you think gives you any right to steal from you little brat, but I’m going to make you remember what will happen if you have the gall to do it again.” The statement was punctured with a series of harsh random slaps given to the boy’s hindquarters. Each time eliciting more and more painful screams from the tiny archer. Redness spreading haphazardly.

Roy dug his little fingernails into the wood of the chair. All that raced through his head was searing pain and how helpless he was. He never once thought that day getting into Green Arrow’s jeep that his idol would hurt him, would make him feel pain in ways that had never seemed like a threat.

What added to the pain was the confusion, the confusion that despite it still wanted to reach up and apologize to the man who was making sitting impossible for him for the next million years. He wanted to listen Ollie’s music and laugh with him. Have Ollie sit beside him on the couch and simply hold his shoulder before Ollie wandered off with some strange woman again. Leaving him to wander around and felt guilty for longing to see his home again.

“ST-OOP IT!” Roy borderline slurred out finally. Unable to withstand the pain without protest. When he when he was twelve he’d broke his arm and he thought that dull ache was the max of physical pain, he’d certainly learned that lesson tonight.

“YOU! DO! NOT! TELL! ME! WHAT! TO! DO!” Ollie’s shouted with in voice that made Roy struggle for a moment before the pain moved down the area he sat down and his thighs. “I’ve done nothing but spoil you, so you turn around act treat me with disrespect!”

As tears fell from the light blue eyes, Roy’s bottom was now a harsh red color that seemed to bleed down his thighs. There was not restraint to the punishment and thus none showed. The color was blotchy and if Ollie continued at this rate it would match his jacket. The pain on his rear just only got worse, never dulling and never slowing. His cries followed the same.

Roy’s eyes were red and his face soaked with tears while his nose had begun to run. His hair had taken on the appearance of bedhead. Roy was unable to form anything resealing language. Catching a blurry glimpse of himself in the television he nearly screamed at the pathetic sight. He looked much younger than thirteen and certainly not like a fearsome archer that impressed Green Arrow. The sounds erupting from his throat were similar to those of someone reemerging form the depths of an ocean. Coughs and gasps for air that was followed more sobs.

Ollie continued with briskly assaulting the boy’s rear almost as if Roy himself was remaining silent, mumbling “ungrateful brat” under his breath as he watched boy’s bottom squirm around to as the fight in Roy continued to show despite the obvious signs of pain. “If you don’t mind your mouth of yours I’ll make you down a whole bottle of dish soap kid!” Ollie warned, though the threat hollow. He gave such a harsh slap to the apple red bottom that Roy bucked forward completely with a wail. He raised his knee higher and continued.

Roy’s entire backside felt like a cross between the throbbing of a headache and the scorching of a burn. His bottom having dark bruising areas forming, every time he moved his legs it renewed the pain. His throat was scratchy from the screams that strained more and more. His shorts were on the floor somewhere and he couldn’t care less. He could only twitch compulsively.

Even the memories that often brought him comfort now were muddled in pain. His _aniséhi,_ the landscape that he thought was the entire world, and worst of all his smiling hero he’d do anything to please.

Roy’s mind wandered to the instance that morning when he picked up the card. He was standing in Ollie’s room in just in school shirt, prolonging getting dressed full when he saw it. He could duck out before the bus came and go buy some cool clothes. If he knew his ass was at risk he would have treated the method of payment like it was toxic.

Than it was over, like nothing.

Suddenly he was stood up on the ground, only to buckle and fall onto his backside with a strangled cry before shifting to be on kneeling his knees. He rubbed his eyes and nose and looked up at Ollie. The older archer was watching him with mirrored confusion, he reached out toward him and Roy stood up to unstable legs and backed away toward the doorway.

Ollie’s eyes widened, they boy was acting like a scared rabbit. He looked down own hand and noted it felt a tad cramped. At the click of a small heel his eyes turned once more to look at his ward.

Blue eyes wide with fear, he noted that even though Roy’s body was facing him he could see the faintest bit of red on the front of boy’s upper thighs like a faint sunburn.

“Roy- “Ollie finally spoke only to meet with a flinch and whimper.

“no-NO!” With that Roy turned to run down that hallway and Ollie noticed the bruising rear end. By the time, he reached arch he heard Roy’s door slam.

He could force it open, but that wouldn’t be the best course of action. Through the wood however he heard little cries.  

On the other side of the door, Roy pressed his face into a bright green pillow, the same color as Green Arrow’s uniform. Part of him pretending he was clutching the hero himself. He couldn’t to look up even a little, he tried to rub at his rear only to find it nothing but agitated it. So instead he was laying ass up on his bed screaming into pillow. The only course action the made sense. There was nothing he could think to do. His mind wondered, would Ollie be doing this from now on? Did his _aniséhi_ know this was going to happen that day? He wouldn’t put him through this!

Then again Ollie had said he loved him once to. It was one of the first times they cooked together. He began giggling at chili getting in Ollie’s mustache. His was reaction to scoop him into a hug and a little “ _love ya kiddo”_ growled into his ear. Roy wished he could have responded the same, but was too in shock, choosing to respond by rubbing his head into Ollie’s chest with a large grin. The fabric of Ollie’s sweater tickling his face.

He heard Ollie playing with the with the lock of the door and he turned himself a little to watch the knob shutter. He knew Ollie could easily smash the door wide open, so the reason as to why he wasn’t doing so was lost on him.

Roy wanted to throw the door open and jump into Ollie’s arms, say sorry for stealing the card, say sorry for not taking his punishment better, and just hope Ollie would pick him up and make it better. Hold him tight in his arms and make everything melt away. He was exhausted and knew he could muster one more trip to meet Ollie on the other side.

“Roy, open the door.” Ollie sounded desperate, maybe……

_ungrateful brat_

Roy shook his head and his face once more. Unable to hear the playful voice that had challenged him that day on the reservation in Ollie’s pleas, the memory of which forced him to cry even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Properties and Characters Belong to DC

_Look What You’ve Done_

Chapter Two

 

He had to go to the bathroom. Like _really_ bad.

Roy looked at the wall opposite his door, a sprawling poster of a waterfall in shoved right in his face. Ollie had said the poster would be soothing and remind him of Arizona, but now he just felt like he was about to burst by catching a glance at the mocking image. Roy clutched his abdomen and groaned.

He’d watched the sun set and rise without stepping out of his room once. He’d eaten all of his emergency food, two candy bars and bag of chips, he could not find a bottle to piss in either. If he pissed out the window it probably run down the building.

He was hungry, thirsty, and needed to pee. He could still barely move from how sore his was. Ollie had tried at some point to coax him out, but he’d been between trying to sleep and never made out what that  _jerk_  was saying. He was just going to live in here, or leave through the window. Go back to Arizona.

He had looked in a small mirror on his desk, or rather the pile of junk that covered what was once a desk, and was able to hold to catch a glimpse of his bottom. It was still  _really_ red and had bits of purple. He couldn’t even put any under clothes on. He was still just wearing his school shirt and socks. He was supposed to have gone to school today and the thought of even trying to sit sounded like hell. Ollie hadn’t broken in his door  _yet_  and he wasn’t going to make a move to go.

Roy groaned and clutched himself tighter at the strain his body was giving him. He had half a mind to just piss in the garbage can, but he didn’t want to admit Ollie had lowered him that much. He wasn’t going to give Ollie the satisfaction of seeing him demean himself more after yesterday.

He shifted himself a little before he felt a jolt shake him and seized up with a whine.…… _Damn it_.

Roy pushed chest up and looked below with frown. He moved to stand looking down at the bed, looking at a stain form on his green sheets. Okay he would go the bathroom super quick, then back to never leaving his room again and/or escaping to the reservation.

Limping over to the door he hoped Ollie went to work by now, he felt a little a stupid for not trying to listen to see when Ollie left, but he’d been between staying awake and passing out. He didn’t want Ollie sneaking into his room.

He opened the door and peeked into the hall filed with morning light bending into contorted shadow shapes. He never had to worry about this shit at the trailer.

Sneaking out into the hallway he began to make his way to the nearest bathroom, body threatening to buckle from the stress coming at all angles. He was a hero dammit, or a hero in training as Ollie reminded him, he could keep it together. He’d just been spanked like another kid……right?

The wincing from his lower body disagreed.

Scurrying across the hall diagonally he opened the bathroom door, eyes widening as he looked up at Ollie standing by the sink idly mussing with the counter. Roy took a step back, but then felt his body seize up one more.

“S-Sorry.” Roy said without any thought or actualized feelings behind his words aside from abject fear. He whines loudly as he feels his body convulse and shudder, then before he could even reach down he feels his legs becoming wet and soft sound of liquid hitting the floor. Roy’s eyes briefly breaking from Ollie’s to observe the stain forming on his white shirt. He shifted his feet in the small puddle before looking up once more. The feeling making his stomach jolt in disgust.

***

Ollie took in the sight and couldn’t help but linger and grimace. This version of Roy, of his ward, was startling to say the least. Even when he’d first met him he was always so full of energy, at least where he noticed.

“Roy I-“ He noted how his very voice seemed to cause Roy to seize up, if he didn’t know any better he thought the boy was having some kind of attack. Deciding he had to push some despite his own discomfort he spoke once more.

“Roy do you need to use the john ? “Stupidest Question  _Ever_. He tried to reach out a hand a slowly as he could, only for boy to live up to his name and jump back as if he had a gun in his face. Ollie watched the prominent fear contort on Roy’s features. Not the same fear given by crooks, something else.

“Kiddo I know you’re upset, but I just-just calm down- “Ollie was cut off. Roy stumbled up with a painful groan and made a break down the hallway. He was in shock for a second before running after him. He had no idea where the kid intended to go, then again Roy didn’t seem concerned with much but distance between them.

Catching the boy under his arms he was met with a horrified screech and physical resistance from all angles. He felt Roy’s nails clawing at his arms. He resisted the urge to raise his voice as he pulled the boy to the living room with distressed noises sounds tracking after them.

“Roy, come on kid- **OW FUCK**!” He felt fingernails breaking his skin and Roy biting his arm harshly, a trickle of blood coming out in response to the wound. He could never say his Speedy wasn’t tough. Though nobody would ever say he couldn’t endure either.

He sat down on the couch, then less gently from what he intended tossed to the boy to sit beside him. Maybe he earned the angry look of Roy shot him that time. Rough or not he couldn’t have his half-naked ward running from him home, besides something was obviously troubling the kid. Ollie shifted his body in front of the tinier archer, cornering him in the plush navy couch’s corner. His expression tense with prominent confusion.

Most kids got spanked, maybe Roy was just kinda sensitive. Brave Bow must have only ever spared the rod, maybe something in their culture forbade it? A whimper made him back off slightly.

“Kid what’s wron-“ Once again Ollie was cut off, this time by kick to his stomach. “ARUG! What the hell Roy !?” He shouted down at the boy, clutching himself in slightly. He was more shocked by the violent outburst than the angered by the pain in his abdomen.

“You fucking h-hit me! I can barely sit!” Roy screamed, finally forming words once more. Though Ollie wasn’t sure that’s anything close to what he wanted to hear right now.

“I gave you a  _spanking_ Roy, there’s a huge difference!” Ollie attested with convection, he knew that’s how you kept boys in line. He wasn’t going to let his kid run wild on him.

His response once more was not what he expected, Roy through his head back and it seemed like he was groaning before it descended into a crying spell. He hated hearing his kid this upset. Especially if Roy was saying he caused it, even the idea Roy though that about him made him feel like a huge asshole.

“Kid I’m not I’m not mad anymore, why don’t we clean you up and grab a bite huh?” Ollie tried, his voice sounding desperate as he pleaded for Roy to cease the tears.

***

Roy felt like an idiot at the moment, he felt gross and like his  _aniséhi_ would be ashamed of him, he knew Ollie and by extension his hero was now. At Ollie’s begging Roy ventured another kicked at the blonde, this time he was smart enough to dodge it.

Roy tears ceased as he glared at Ollie, hoping the man would just get fed up and leave him. He was stained all over and felt disgusting. “I d-don’t need  _your_  help g-getting clean.” Roy stuttered out, trying to sit up and give a pathetic snarl in Ollie’s face. Ollie was the reason he was like this, he probably just saves up all his pent-up hero rage to take out on him!

Ollie remained in place, a stale-mate had begun between the archers. Roy wanted to get away in no particular direction and not speak a single word, but Ollie wasn’t going to move despite all words escaping him. For a far too long Ollie simply stared at him, his baby-blue eyes refusing to meet the ones of a darker hue. He’d stayed in his room the entire night, he could do the same damn thing cramped in the couch.

“Listen Roy.” he flinched at the words after such a long pause. “Why don’t you go take shower, than we can um….talk……” Ollie said stepping back, though the exit still cut off by the older man.

Roy wanted to continue the standoff, but the repulsive squish made him think otherwise. “F-fine, there is nothing to say though.” Roy stepped up and winced painfully almost reaching to rub his ass before choosing better than to do so in front of Ollie. He pulled the stained white shirt down and backed toward the hallway. He took steps backwards, his eyes never leaving Ollie. Any moment he worried the older man would snap at him. Once Ollie was out of sight Roy made a dash for the bathroom and stripped away his clothes.

Turning the wet relief on full blast Roy allowed himself a moment to admire the intensity of the opulent shower, when he turned slightly however he had to grit his teeth to avoid letting out a whimper as the hot water hit his sore rear end.

It had been a day or so since he last showered so this was a needed relief. He picked up the bottle of that weird kid shampoo Ollie had bought,  _Intergalactic Apple!_ , and began to scrub his scalp. He gave a sigh of contentment as the suds were cleaned away. As he smoothed a bar of soap over his entire form, he ventured giving a tentative touch to his bottom. Trying to push through the pain that seemed to only evolve from a sting to an ache, never going away. Every now and then he looked toward the shower curtain. Scanning for figures moving outside the green modesty barrier.

His entire body was on edge, feeling as if he were with Green Arrow in the field. He had half a mind to sneak downstairs and find his bow, just in case Ollie got any more violent ideas.

…..This was  _Ollie_  he was thinking about. He’d just thought about firing on Ollie!

Roy suddenly felt microscopic in the huge shower and looked around in various directions as if he was about to be scolded for entertaining such a thought. He clutched his hands to his chest and suddenly felt lonely beyond belief. A heaviness was crushing his body. The force battled with the vivid memory of Ollie’s cruel remarks in effort to sway him as how to handle this. Sure, he’d known some hardship back at the reservation, but his  _aniséhi_  had been there along with his brother. He’d lived in a community. His life now was nowhere near the same. There were some guys he talked up at school, but he never invited them over. He’d meet Ollie’s Green Lantern friend Hal on patrol once, the guy seemed pretty cool. All of these people seemed as far as Arizona right now, as if the recent meetings were dumb games.

He lived, ate and hung out with, and some nights without thinking slept next to  _Ollie_.

Ollie  _was_  his home now. With that passing thought, Roy had felt the guilt run down over like the still comfortably searing water. He wanted to be here with Ollie, not back in Arizona on the reservation. He made Roy a hero, the other half of his idol. It hadn’t been that long, but still he felt like a lush stream poured over him whenever Ollie praised him or held him close.

He covered his mouth as hiccup forced its way out and he pulled back the curtain to see if anyone was there. Once he was sure he was truly,  _truly_ alone Roy let his legs give out. Despite the pain once more shooting up his form he half-sat on his knees, half in the tub and clutched his shoulders before letting the tears fall along with the water. Down the drain, hopefully to less confusing lakes and oceans.

***

The hell was  _that_?

Ollie turned from his scotch at a loud thump, was the kid trying to break one of his damn tubs? Ollie took a long drink and wiped the spirt from his facial hair before getting up. As he turned for into the hallway he saw the steam tumbling out and his eyes drifted towards…………. _that_.

He decided he’d obviously seen worse so he went into the kitchen gathered up a towel and kneeled down to clean up Roy’s um…accident. He must have really fucked something up for these past two nights to get so out of hand.

He was half-way tempted to call up Dinah and go out with her until Roy cooled down, she seemed at least somewhat in to him at the last League meeting.

 Maybe he could make  _whatever_ he did up to Roy by showing Roy a room full of heroes. He walked into the bathroom without second thought, he and Roy hadn’t really ever had  _boundaries_ , and tossed the towel into the hamper when something caught his ear. Something more familiar to Green Arrow than Oliver Queen. A soft crying. So low and filtered out by the water being released and pounding against porcelain that if he wasn’t aware of his keen sense of hearing developed for his hero work, he would have chalked it up to a morbid imagination.

Sitting down on the toilet by the shower Ollie rubbed his head as the little sound continues, the shower curtain feeling more like the Berlin Wall than a cheap piece of plastic fluttering beside him. Only last week he’d had an orange head of hair nestled in the crook his arm sleeping peacefully, now every movement he made was being treated like a damn threat.

Ollie sat beside the shower until the steam gave way and Roy remained unmoving as the once warm shower transformed gradually into an all to fitting rain fall freezing him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading
> 
> Sorry for the delay of Something To Me's update.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a transitional chapter.
> 
> All Properties and Characters Belong To DC

_Look What You’ve Done_

Chapter Three 

It was the inevitable ache of stiff limbs that stirred Roy from his position curled up in the shower’s floor. Crawling forward he turned the now frigid water off and simply sat for another moment as his mind swirled with possibilities, the possibly of attaching Ollie’s angry made him to curl up and scream. Sure, they butted heads more times than he could want to count, but now he felt like he’d swallowed concrete.

Peeking out he from behind the curtain, Roy made sure the coast was clear. With a disgruntled huff, he realized that he didn’t really have any clothes in here. Normally he didn’t care, it was just Ollie after all, but considering all that’s happened he already felt vulnerable enough without walking around naked. He could grab a towel and wear that maybe…

On the counter, however something caught his eye. Moving slowly, he saw a pair of his clothes resting out for him and looking toward the closed door, he couldn’t help but feel almost violated.

All of the servants avoided the house when he and Ollie were home, not that they even had that many anymore. It was still strange that someone would try and clean up after him, despite how cool it seemed he would always get kind of flustered during the off chance he bumped into a maid when Ollie wasn’t around to break the ice. So, the possibility of it being anyone other than Ollie who brought the clothes was shot down.

Grabbing a towel, he moved as slow as possible to dry himself off, a minuscule part of him just wanted to hunker down in here until he was (somehow) sure Ollie was gone. When he reached back to dry _back there_ he bit down on his lip to stifle a whimper. God, he didn’t want to wear pants right now………

Reaching out he picked up the article of clothing. It was some shirt he’d gotten free at his school carnival, it had a polar bear drinking a soda on the front. He’d never worn it before, wasn’t really that cool looking, but why not. Wasn’t like he could look _anymore_ stupid.

The only other thing was a pair of green sleep shorts sitting on the counter. Sighing he pulled the shirt over his damp head before painfully stepping into the other article of clothing. Turning into the mirror he almost didn’t want to look at himself, everything right now was putting him on edge.

He’d pulled people out of debris, shot arrows at criminals, and even once pulled a damn knife out of his own arm after a close quartered brawl didn’t go the way he wanted.

Yet _now_ of all times he was being a _fucking crybaby_. Jerking upward he met his light-blue eyes and pushed his hair over his head. His face wasn’t as flushed and the shower had covered any evidence of tears. At least  there was that.

He would have brushed his teeth if the supplies were in here, but now all he could really do was shift around in front of his reflection. Right now, everything felt completely stilted and muddled.

 He wouldn’t be able to run away, he really didn’t even want to deep down. Did anyone notice he was out at school, did anyone care? The only person who ever made him feel like he was worth anything was outside that door.

Roy clutched the center of his shirt and took a deep breath. He could try and hide in his room, maybe sneak out some way, panic was quickly setting in. That wouldn’t help anything though, he could feel below the fear and sadness both anger and curiosity.

He wanted to scream at Ollie, stomp his foot and slug him just as much as he wants to wrap his arms around him and never even consider letting go. Like it or not he’d have to talk to Ollie for anything to move forward, for life to maybe be okay again?

Roy opened the door and stepped into the hallway.

***

Shit… _shit_ not even a little tipsy.

Ollie sat the now empty scotch bottle on the floor and swirled the remaining stale alcohol about in class restlessly. Was he a coward for trying to get scotched up when he was about to talk to his kid?

 _Nah_ , kids are a _fucking handful._

 What the hell was even supposed to say? _Hey it’s totally okay steal shit out from under me and the biting was just icing on the cake!?_

Pulling back the sleeve of his white undershirt Ollie looked at the deep bite mark on his arm, the outline of individual teeth disturbingly clear against his skin. Though to most it would like rather intense injury, he wouldn’t even place in the bottom of hundreds of his roaster.

_Goddammit_

He threw his sleeve back into place and rubbed his forehead. This was _not_ how he wanted to spend a day off.

He’d called the school and said Roy was sick, they didn’t exactly seem too broken up about it. He knew the place wasn’t exactly his or Roy’s style, but they at least had high statistics in kids going on to do great things.

Not that it was hard when almost every kid who graced the halls had pockets deeper than the damn Gulf of Mexico. Daddy could always set than up for life even if they didn’t do well on _one_ test or _twenty_.

He would never do the same for Roy, the kid didn’t even seem like the type to accept such snobby help. It’s what he loved about him, he never seemed to especially blend right in. Then again it got him, or more accurately his secretary, a number of call from the school. _He wasn’t wearing his jacket, he wasn’t wearing his tie, get the kid’s hair cut_. _Blah Blah Blah._ Uptight pricks.

The sound of the shower going off rang in his ears. Damn, the kid probably used a year’s worth of hot water, provided there was even any left by now.

From his place on the couch he turned to look at the hall entrance, as if his little sidekick would suddenly appear. He’d left him his clothes in there, how long would it take the kid to get dressed?

In the back of his mind he could still hear the fragile crying, he’d listened for a full five minutes before quickly retreating to retrieve Roy something to wear.

The kid had cried loud sobs yeah, he could chalk those up to a tantrum. _That_ was a totally different story.

Ollie shot back the last bit of booze before slumping into the couch. He’d give every damn cent he had right now to just make this situation end. Than a faint creak caught his attention.

His head jerked toward the other side of the room where his ward stood. Roy’s hair was almost tried and his eyes were cast downward, from the way the kid’s body jerked Roy was aware he’d been noticed.

When Roy’s movements resumed Ollie could tell he was trying to cross the room and put distance between them. Not this _again_.

“Roy it’s fine, come over here.” His response was a hard stare that seemed mistrusting. God, what memo did he miss that said he was the fucking devil!? Was it the same one the explain how to fucking handle this?

Thankful Roy obeyed with hesitation. Instead of walking by him he walked around the coffee table. That’s a little _dramatic_.

The wincing from Roy as he sat down made him almost reach for his booze before he remembered he was doomed to deal with this _sober_.

Roy shifted a few times before the kid’s eyes finally fell on him, his entire expression was truly a bizarre combination. Eyes that screamed violent anger, but the rest of his face had the characteristics that preceded tears. 

“Roy listen I know you’re mad, but you’ve got to talk to me kid. I…I’m not-I don’t want to do this with you. _You_ don’t act like this Roy, _come on_.” Ollie desperately pleaded to the child who was curled as far as possible from him.

Roy’s eyes darted away and his breathing shallow, the polar bear on his chest moving back and forth each time with the repeated in and out motion. Screw it.

Reaching out Ollie touched the little shoulder firmly, making a starch effort to ignore the horrible seizing up the came from his benign. 

“ _Roy, “_ A light shake to the boy’s form.” I’m not upset anymore. You can stop h-hiding and _locking doors_. You’re still way too young to being that sort of thing, do you already want to put space between us or something?” Ollie joked slightly, trying his best to force smile.

To his relief Roy did finally shake his head in response.

***

Being so close, having Ollie seeming to reach out like this was making him scream bloody murder inside. It was only the pain from his rear that was reminding that he couldn’t just jump over and make all this disappear.

When Ollie ask he wanted to put space between them he almost couldn’t bear to deprive such a statement of an answer. That was the last thing he wanted! He wants Ollie more than anything right now, he would forget all of this if he could.

“H- _Hey_ you know what kiddo, I have meeting with the League in a few days. How would you like to come with, you know meet a few heroes up close and personal?”

Roy’s full attention was sucked straight towards Ollie, bracing himself on his hands he leaded forward mouth agape.

“Really!? You really mean that Ollie!?” The Justice League! He’d be going to a Justice League meeting!

“O-of course! You’re not the only side- _OOF_!”

“Y-YES! _Totally YES_!” In his adrenaline Roy leaped forward thoughtlessly and threw his arms around Ollie’s neck, pushing his face into Ollie’s shoulder. He felt Ollie’s arms wrap around him and stoke his lower back.

He’d asked a few times before if he could go and Ollie had said he couldn’t hold his hand the entire time. Treating him like he was some dumb kid, but now he was actually going!

Slowly he felt Ollie shifting him downward from his knees and soon he was sitting on Ollie’s lap. He felt a hand come to hold his head against his mentor’s chest. He shifted a few times to cease the annoying pains from his ass.

Ollie had to like him! M-maybe even _loved_ him! He was taking him to see the Justice League! He was going to sit beside some of the biggest of the big leaguers!

Lingering feelings of dread tried to persist, but were overwhelmed by the brightness bursting in his chest.

Ollie’s hand dropped from his head to clutched his shoulder, he looked up and their eyes met. 

“I-I’m sorry. For ya know, _everything_ ……” Roy said a little bashfully.

“Hey it’s okay kiddo, don’t worry about it. Why don’t you wait out of school a few days and I’ll take off work?”

Roy almost couldn’t believe what he just heard, he tried to form something to say a few times, but couldn’t find a single thing. Instead he settled with a large grin and a nod.

He’d been a mistake, a fluke. He was Ollie’s partner, his ward. Even though Ollie might never feel the same way and he still loves his _aniséhi_ just as much, more and more he sees Ollie the way he assumed most other kids saw their dads. The same feeling, he remembered having for his real dad, no matter how brief their time together was.

The same attachment that defied logic.

***

Ollie felt his entire body sag with relief. _Thank god_ that worked……

He wasn’t sure he could handle Roy’s flinching and panic anymore. Though he had tried to act aloof not that long ago back on the kid’s reservation, now……now he… _shit_ the little guy had grown him.

He spotted him well turning patrols and despite not always showing it he didn’t have the worst head on his shoulders. It was good to have someone he didn’t need to put a front up for either, he never had to save face in front of Roy.

Once more he tightened his hold on the smaller redhead. “No more of this pouting and crying, I can’t show you off to everyone if you’re are acting all sad, can I?” Ollie tried to joke. He couldn’t help but feel he was still kind of walking on eggshells here.

The kid shifted about in his arms a few times and seemed to still have some tepidness despite everything. Geez was the kid getting sick on him, shit. What more could he do?

A soft grumbling sound broke the awkward silence thankfully. “Yea’ hungry kiddo?” Ollie cheerfully asked. Roy put a hand over his stomach and looked up, features softer and less tense.

His answer was a smile and nod.

To his Roy’s shock and really his own he stood with the kid held in arms, Roy’s eyes widened for a split second before he returned to relaxing against his chest.

Maybe being a parent wasn’t _that_ hard.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks For Reading


End file.
